1. The Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to fluid handling; and more particularly to controlling the temperature of water emanating from a hot water heating system at a user location.
2. Background Art
The method and apparatus associated with supplying and use of hot and cold running water is well known. Generally, for both residential and commercial applications, a municipal water supply line provides the water source wherein both hot and cold water services are derived.
The cold water service provided to a user is typically received directly from the municipal water supply line, bypassing any thermal treatment. This cold water service is considered “cold” regardless of the temperature of the water actually received at the output device (e.g. faucet, shower, washing machine, or the like) when cold water is requested. Hot water, on the other hand, is thermally processed via a hot water heating system (common hot water heating systems utilize: gas or electrically powered hot water tanks, as well as tank-less or on-demand type systems). Delays in obtaining cold water when demanded is rarely considered problematic when compared to preferred instantaneous heated water demands. Cold or unheated water is normally considered cold at its delivered equilibrium temperature, and is abundantly available throughout the water delivery system. Unfortunately, instantaneous heated water demand/delivery problems are well known and common place.
Instantaneous heated water demand/delivery problems typically exist when a user (or users) is directly interacting with the hot water in a real-time scenario, such as, for example, showering, washing hands, shaving, or the like. Requests for hot water where instantaneous hot water is a non-issue include: operating a washing machine, filling a bucket, or the like; in such scenarios, the user is not directly interacting with the hot water flow in a real-time physical manner. In such exemplary demands for hot water, the sensitivity to the cooler water initially drawn when hot water is requested is nonexistent or greatly reduced. The tolerance to such a large water temperature variation is primarily due to the absence of a human user interacting with the requested hot water output; unlike the situation with a washing machine, where the goal is merely to achieve a full tub at the desired final water temperature.
Other related issues associated with hot water demands include hot water supply line temperature fluctuations, time lag where a user is consuming (running) water waiting for the water to reach the desired temperature, variations in user preferences related to maximum hot water temperature setting, and burn-safety concerns. Safety concerns are typically associated with toddlers, the elderly and the disabled (reduced mental and/or physical capabilities).
Unfortunately, the pre-existing hot water heating systems do not provide adequate remedies or solutions to the aforementioned hot water demand problems and concerns. Such hot water demand problems, concerns, and limitations are overcome by the teachings of the present disclosure.